braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Terror on Dinosaur Island!
Summary * Teaser: Batman and Plastic Man fight Gentleman Ghost during his crime spree in the "Day of the Dead" festival and get help from Fire. * Main Plot: When Gorilla Grodd creates a machine on Dinosaur Island that will turn humans into primates, it's up to Batman and Plastic Man to save the day. Appearing in "Terror on Dinosaur Island!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * Plastic Man (First full appearance) Supporting Characters: * Fire (First full appearance) Villains: * Gentleman Ghost (First appearance) Items: * Batarang * Nth Metal Knuckles Vehicles: MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman (flashback and main story) * Plastic Man (flashback and main story) Villains: * Gorilla Grodd (First appearance) * Gorillas * Kite Man (flashback only) Other Characters: * Superman (First appearance) * Dinosaurs Locations: * Dinosaur Island * Iron Heights * Gotham City * Ace Chemical Plant Items: * E-Ray * Batarang * Mind Control Module Vehicles: * Batplane Synopsis The episode begins with Batman and Plastic Man chasing the Gentleman Ghost through a day of the dead celebration. While Plastic Man is distracted by the stolen loot, Batman falls into a grave dug for him by the Gentleman Ghost; only to be saved by Fire. As Gentleman Ghost attempts to escape, he is knocked out by Batman. The main episode begins with Batman and Plastic Man flying over the ocean in the Bat Plane while Batman lectures Plastic Man about his actions. The duo soon receives a distress call which turns out to be Gorilla Grodd stealing a yacht. After a short battle Grodd uses his mind controlling powers to destroy the Bat Plane. Thinking Batman dead, Grodd and his gorillas return to their hideout on Dinosaur Island. It is revealed that Plastic Man and Batman survived the blast and the two head towards Grodd's hideout. After being chased through the jungle by several dinosaurs, Batman locates Grodd’s hideout. While initially evading the security systems, Plastic Man sets one off when bragging about his accomplishments. Grodd and his gorillas emerge from there hideout to fight the duo. At first having the upper hand, Plastic Man is then thrown into the jungle and Batman is captured. Inside the hideout Grodd reveals his plan to turn all humans into apes with his E-Ray. He tests the device on Batman, which successfully turns him into an ape. Meanwhile Plastic Man infiltrates the hideout, but is distracted by Grodd’s gold vault; he then eats much of the valuables before going to rescue Batman. The two battle Grodd’s army, and Plastic Man is forced to spit out all the gold he consumed at the attacking gorillas, while Batman battles Grodd. When it appears that Batman fails to stop Grodd’s machine from turning everyone in the Bahamas and Florida into apes, it backfires, and all the apes in the area are instead turned into humans. Batman reveals that during the scuffle he subtly reversed the effects of the E-Ray. An enraged, now human Grodd, charges at Batman only to be easily defeated. The episode ends with Grodd, still in human form, in Iron Heights Penitentiary swearing his revenge... while eating a banana. Trivia * Plastic Man's origin has changed: Patrick "Eel" O'Brian works as Kite Man's henchman before getting powers and becoming a hero, which is close to, but not quite, his origin from "Police Comics" #1, 1941. * Plastic Man is voiced by Tom Kenny, who is also the voice of Spongebob Squarepants. Category:Episodes Category:Season One